I'll Be At Your Service
by Miss-Ecchi
Summary: It's been so many years since Amy has been touched at such an intimidate way. Since then, she's been craving for Sonic's touch, for Sonic's tongue, for Sonic's little 'friend'. Thanks to her so good friends, she decided to take the reigns herself and indulge the blue blur instead. After all, Amy is the one that at least wear's pants. Sonamy & Shadaria Knuxouge Tailream & Silvaze


**A/N:** OMG! WHAT IS THIS! TIS ANOTHER LEMOOOON! OHHHHHHH! Ehem~ I was just in the mood and I have horrible writers block too T.T So a lemon is an excellent idea nya! I am gonna put a bit of Japanese in this one shot and hopefully pull it off. Further more, Maria Robotnik will be an alive hedgehog in this story (wouldn't want Shadow fucking a human girl do you xD I wouldn't mind writing that but I don't want my review box full of OMFG BESTIALITY111111) Without further ado, I bring you: I'll be at your service, nya!

 **Disclaimer:** I will soon own a SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN SEASON TWO DVD COLLECTION MOTHERTRUCKERS SO IN YOUR POTATO FACES BWA HA HA HA! I mean, I don't own Sonic and co ehehhhe~

* * *

 **Ages:** (takes place four years after Runners)

Sonic - 19 years  
Amy - 16 years  
Shadow - looks 19 (He uses the Ultimate face cream lmao)  
Maria - 16 years  
Knuckles - 20 years  
Rouge - 22 years  
Tails - 12 years  
Cream - 10 years  
Silver - 18 years  
Blaze - 18 years

(They all do appear in this story this time x.x)

* * *

 **Japanese translation:  
**  
 _ **Nani wo miteiru?:**_ _What are you looking at?_ _ **Hai**_ _: Yes  
_ _ **Hai:**_ _Yes_ _ **Nani**_ _?: What?  
_ _ **Urusai:**_ _Shut up_ _ **Sayounara**_ _: Good bye  
_ _ **Hentai:**_ _Pervert_ _ **Onii-San**_ _: Big bro  
_ _ **Nigetai:**_ _Run away!_ _ **Uso-Tsuki**_ _: Liar  
_ _ **Konbanwa:**_ _Good evening_ _ **Senpai Hedgehoggu**_ _: Master Hedgehog  
_ _ **Ochitsuite:**_ _Calm down_ _ **Yamarou**_ _: Stop  
_ _ **Onna no ko:**_ _Girl_ _ **Uke**_ _: Submissive  
_ _ **Gomen nasai:**_ _Sorry_ _ **Onegai**_ _: Please  
_ _ **Iie:**_ _No  
_ _ **Iyada:**_ _I don't want to  
_ _ **Doushite:**_ _How come?  
_ _ **Ne:**_ _Hey  
_ _ **Chotto**_ _: Wait  
_ _ **Atsui**_ _: Hot  
_ _ **Kususai**_ _: Please  
_ _ **Betsuni**_ _: Nothing  
_ _ **Wakarimasen**_ _: I don't understand  
_ _ **Sumimasen**_ _: Excuse me  
_ _ **Otetsudai shimashouka**_ _?: Can I help you?_

* * *

 __  
~x~  
~~x~~  
~~~x~~~  
~~x~~  
~x~

* * *

It was a typical morning in the world of anthropomorphism. The golden sun's rays bathed the jittery kids in the park. The breeze was cool enough to balance the warmth. The grass swayed like palm trees in sync with the wind. The beautiful flowers' scent adorned the atmosphere with sweetness and content. Summer has never felt so good before. However, this is not the case for a certain bubblegum pink female hedgehog glaring at a shop.

She was no ordinary hedgehog.

That was no ordinary shop.

Amy Rose, in front of a sex shop. Many Mobians passed by her with either odd looks or lusty looks (particularly from her loving fans who decided to not to intrude her at this moment) She fiddled with the hem of her red halter dress and adjusted her golden bangles. She bit her soft, sweet lips in anguish. Many, including a certain blue hedgehog would find that act super cute while on the downside, many would find that an incredible turn on.

" _Nani wo miteiru?_ " Amy growled at the shop with indescribable hatred. The shop said nothing. It stood tall in front of her displaying it's latest 'fun' toys and porn movies. "Answer me!" She was only seconds away from pummeling the store into nothing but a pile of sawdust. Luckily for the building (and the horny residents inside), she took a deep breath and massaged the sides of her forehead in order to calm THE FUCK DOWN. She looked back at the shop again before taking a big gulp and entering it ignoring the unnecessary comments and wolf whistles.

" _Ai hai hai!_ Never knew she had it in her."

"Another plan to capture Sonic I presume?"

"I can't see her panties anymore!"

" _Urusai hentai!_ "

"I think she's definitely uke."

"With that skinny body of hers, she could easily break if I just thrust into her once."

"Bwa ha ha ha!"

"Ai-yaaa! She's got her hammer!"

" _Nigetai!_ "

Amy could feel her knuckles getting white as she gripped her hammer even harder. How dare they speak like that about her? Only Sonic has the privilege to speak about her body...well...not that he says anything really and not that they're dating yet. To put it simply, their relationship is still a rocky roller-coaster with its ups and downs. They've kissed quite a lot of times but most of them were shy pecks on the lips. Only once they had a full fledged french kiss and that was because Sonic wanted to know what a french kiss felt like and that was a long time ago. Amy knows for definite that he loves her- actually, love is an understatement. It's that damn shyness she wants to get rid of, of his. Four years ago, because his hormones were in a twist, they were so close into becoming one but luckily for them both, Sonic resisted himself. Amy could still remember it like yesterday.

(Flashback)

 _It was night time in Mobius during Winter. Flickies were hibernating and the moon's light reflected off of the snow making it sparkle like jewels. From a distance, you could see one small cottage with the lights still on standing out like a sore thumb. The house of Amy Rose. A sudden burst of wind passed and the blur stopped right in front of it shivering and clutching his red scarf. He knocked on the door and immediately, warmth exploded onto his body making him sigh in relief.  
"Sonic? __Konbanwa!_ _" Amy exclaimed and quickly grabbed onto Sonic's hand pulling him in without letting him utter a word. At least she didn't squeeze him to death like she usually does._

 _"What were you doing out in the cold? Today is the probably one of the coldest day of the year and all you're just wearing is a sca-" Sonic shushed her by putting a finger on her lips. A little squeak was emitted from her in surprise making Sonic chuckle in return._  
 _" Ochitsuite," He put his finger down and rubbed his hands "I was just out for a run as usual. Your house was closer so I decided to maybe, crash here on your couch for the night?" A small blush decorated the tips of his cheeks making him seem more cuter to Amy than usual._

 _"But of course! You're always welcome here Sonic. Take a seat and I'll treat you with some nice hot chocolate." She pecked his cheek gently and skipped towards the kitchen with a jolly hum. Sonic touched his cheek cherishing the warmth that was still lingering there. A small smile was present as he took a seat on his favourite couch._

 _" Onna __no_ _ko_. _..only you do this to me," He put a hand on his heart feeling it beat really hard against his chest. It felt like he was battling Eggman or something but this time with radiating warmth. His lips then turned into a frown as he realised why he wanted to come here in the first place. The REAL reason._

 _A few hours ago, he witnessed Silver and Blaze kissing as he was on a run. However, something looked different about the kiss. He stopped and hid somewhere nearby without interrupting them so he could have a closer look. His eyes widened as he saw their tongues in between and the way they were holding onto one another. He heard of this type of kiss before. The French kiss. Rouge told him once to try it with Amy since she's the only girl he kissed and the only girl he would ever kiss since no one else has his attention like she does. He noted to himself that he should keep his feelings less obvious._

 _Nevertheless, since he witnessed that small event, he couldn't stop thinking about it. How would Amy react? Would she enjoy the feel of his tongue against hers? Would she like the taste of the inside of his mouth? He made sure to have a mint before hand so his breath stays fresh. Most importantly, would she end up shoving her hammer up his ass (not literally)._

 _It didn't seem right to kiss her and remain friends. He really wants to date her and take her out but he just can't stand his heart hammering against his chest. Most importantly, asking her out seemed scary for some reason. Sonic slapped his forehead and groaned at his dumb idiocy. He could kiss Amy without running away but to date her? Is it the fact that he doesn't want a boyfriend label on himself? Or is it the fear of being dumped? He loves her no doubt about it but he's still yet to admit it._  
 _"My mind is more complex than I thought...keh..." Sonic grumbled to himself._

 _All of a sudden, a mug of hot chocolate obscured his vision making him jump in surprise and fall behind the sofa. The prankster was heard giggling the background as he got up with a glare._  
 _"Ahahah! Gomen nasai! You were just so lost in thoughts that I had to wake you up somehow!" Amy placed the cups on the table and tried to calm down a bit. Sonic remained on the floor unamused and let out a little growl. Amy stopped snickering and couldn't help but adore his child like pout. It may have took away a bit of his pride but who could blame her? _

_She cleared her throat and stuck out one of her hands to help Sonic up. She didn't notice a evil glint in his eyes as he took her hand and propelled himself up far too quickly for her making her lose her footing. Just as she was about to fall, a strong pair of arms caught her and lifted her up bridal style. Sonic stared at her with a mock angry face and walked towards the sofa with her in his arms before putting her on his lap as he sat down._

 _"Are you gonna pull that stunt on me ever again?" His voice was at a threatening tone causing Amy to tremble in response. She didn't think she went too far, right?_  
 _" Iie..." Her ears were bent down as he snaked an arm around her waist and the other one gripping both her wrists. She felt like she was in an iron cage._  
 _"Are you gonna laugh at my misfortunes like that ever again?" His face came closer but she couldn't move._  
 _" Iie...gomen..." _

_What she didn't expect was Sonic to smirk and burst out laughing pushing her off of him and onto the sofa next to him. She cocked her head in confusion before realising that he wasn't angry the whole time. He was just getting his own back at her._  
 _"That wasn't funny." Amy puffed out her cheek and folded her arms with a huff._  
 _"You should've seen your face! Why do you have to be so cute?" He ruffled her quills jokingly as she protested and tried to fight against his touch._  
 _"Come on! I just did my quills!"_  
 _"Well you're gonna have to do them again."_  
 _"_ _Iyada_! _Sonikku!" Amy whined but she was no match for the fastest thing alive._  
 _" Doushite? Emi-cha-aaaaaan? Ne? Ne?" Sonic mocked her tone._

 _"If you do that again, I will drink up all your hot chocolate!" Amy threatened. The blue blur let out a dramatic gasp of betrayal before bending down his ears._  
 _"You wouldn't!?"_  
 _"Yes I would!"_  
 _"No you won't."_  
 _"And why not?"_  
 _"Cos you love me~" Amy glowered at him before countering back._

 _"You're yet to admit that you love me." A look of desperation was present in her eyes "It's not fair that I pour all my love just for you and declare how much I love you. You just kiss me and run off." A visible sweat drop was present at the side of Sonic's head as he chuckled nervously._  
 _"Eheh, my hot chocolate is getting cold."_  
 _"_ Chotto _-" Amy's warning was fallen on deaf ears as he took one gulp before his eyes widened and burning hot liquid traveled down his throat._

 _"Aa! Atsui! ATSUI!" Sonic jumped up and down with his tongue out of his mouth. He waved his hand at it and chibi tears were escaping out of his eyes. After a few more minutes of him exclaiming and jumping, he calmed down. "Do you have any ice cream? To cool me down?Kudusai?" Amy rolled her eyes and disappeared to the kitchen before coming back with a huge tub of strawberry ice cream and a spoon. "Thank yo-" He stopped midway as he realised that Amy wasn't gonna give him the ice cream in the first place. In fact, she was sitting down comfortably and tucking in to the frozen delight instead._

 _"That's not fair. I'm the one who burnt their tongue." Sonic pouted. Amy scanned the spoon in her hand before glancing at him with a shrug._  
 _"So, this is my ice cream and I think I deserve a treat." Sonic was now gawking at her. That is so not cool. You do not scoff some delicious looking ice cream in front of a poor, mouth burnt hedgehog. Totally not cool._  
 _"Give me some!" He reached for the tub but Amy moved it away from his reach before popping another spoonful in her mouth. This time, it was a block of ice since the ice cream has been in the freezer for so long. "That's it! Ice cream is mine!"_

 _Amy didn't get a chance to move as Sonic pounced on her and latched his mouth on hers causing her to drop the tub of ice cream and the spoon on the floor. His tongue swiftly intruded in her mouth reaching for the lump of ice cream that was starting to melt. Amy realised his game play and started to fight back by rolling her tongue keeping the ice away from entering Sonic's mouth. Their tongues clashed and swirled with one another making the latter moan in process._

 _Amy was now underneath Sonic with her hand pushing against his chest softly. Sonic was sitting on her, his hands on both side of her cheeks trying to get the prize he thinks he deserves. Sadly for him, the ice cream melted and went down Amy's throat. Amy didn't expect the sudden cold liquid to go down her throat so she moved her face to cough on the side. Sonic propped her up but remained seated on her and let her cough away as he tapped her back. She finally calmed down enough for Sonic to notice the fiery feeling left lingering on his lips and the heatwave in his mouth. Was that equivalent to the feeling of a French kiss. Sonic wanted more. He wanted to taste her more. He wanted to explore her mouth even more._

 _"I wanna do that again?" He said unexpectedly. Amy tilted her head, both their cheeks a burning red._  
 _"W-what?" Her heart was going 'Doki-Doki-Doki'._  
 _"You heard me right. I want to do it again." He pushed her back down gently and entwined both his hands with hers pinning them down. His craving for her lips intensified and a unfamiliar sensation took place between his legs. A weird warmth. Sonic leaned towards Amy's face once again, and hungrily pushed his lips against hers. Amy gasped at such forwardness. His lips bruised hers like natural and forced her lips apart allowing his tongue to re-enter her mouth and explore once again._

 _Both of their cheeks burned as their fur rubbed against one another. Without the slight idea of what he was doing, Sonic's hands moved from Amy's fingers and traveled to her waist, caressing it and gave a small squeeze. He received gasps and shivers from Amy which beckoned him to go on. Dangerously, his hands went towards her thighs and underneath her dress like it had a mind of its own. As soon as his fingers made contact with her underwear, Sonic broke the kiss and sat up breathing heavily. His cheeks were coated with a raspberry hue as he saw one of his hands on her leg and the other on her crotch. He gulped and with a handful of courage, looked at Amy dead in the eye._

 _Amy had her fists near her chin and her eyes scrunched closed. She opened them to see Sonic's apologetic expression and his hands back to himself._  
 _"I went too far..." I muttered and bit his lip. Thoughts of taking her dress off and seeing what's underneath clouded his mind making him redder than ever._  
 _"What was that?" Amy asked yet her voice was only a tone above a whisper._  
 _"Ehhh? It was a...ehem...kiss." Sonic was looking at anywhere else but her._

 _"No...iie...I mean...why were you touching me...down there?" She gestured towards her underwear which was still exposed. Sonic glanced at it longingly before covering it with her dress._  
 _" Betsuni, it was nothing." Amy cocked an eyebrow at him before looking away and adding._  
 _"...it felt good."_

 _Sonic was shell shocked. He expected a hammer, a weapon, an angry Amy at least! What a turn of events! She liked it. He liked it too but..._  
 _"I don't think- no, I know we're not ready for anything like this yet." Sonic's voice was as husky as a guy's voice could actually get._  
 _"Sonic!" Amy tried to protest but was instantly shut up again._  
 _"Why do you have to be so irresistible? Why can't you be cute and nothing else? Do you realise that I could've taken you right here right now? How do you even find all of this easy?" His sudden outburst confused the young hedgehog._  
 _"Wa-wakarimasen..." What did he even mean by 'taking her'?_

 _"You don't even know about the consequences do you? You're so innocent Amy!_ Gomen ne _." He sat off of her and brought her into his arms holding her tight._

(end of flashback)

Amy sighed with a little pout. She at least knows what he meant by 'taking her' now and the consequences that follows after. However, ever since that day, they only shared friendly pecks and Amy's hormones has been getting more and more harder to ignore. She longed for Sonic's skin against hers. She craved for that painful thrust to break her virginity walls. Most importantly, she misses the feeling of his tongue inside her mouth. The most they got at kissing since then was sucking each others lips.

" _Sumimasen, Amy-San? Otetsudai shimashouka?_ " An unexpected voice snapped Amy out of her daze and back to the horrible reality. It was one of the workers at the shop. She seemed nice and decent. In Amy's opinion, she should be working at the shopping center, not here. All the people around her were looking at her with awe. A heroine at a sex shop? It's no question on who's the lucky guy. Amy felt her cheeks flush and gulped down her fears.  
Amy faced the worker again and whispered in her ear "Lingerie." The girl let out a nod before beckoning Amy to follow her.

As they went deeper into the store, Amy's sight was bamboozled with products and horrific clothing (in her opinion) and so much more all related to making love.  
"So you're gonna seduce Sonic hmm?" The area of the shop they were in now were just full of girls and lingerie of all shapes and sizes.  
" _H-Hai,_ eheh."  
"Okay, hmmm," The worker girl scanned Amy's body from head to foot and walked around the pink hedgehog like an exhibit. "Luckily, you're the tall and skinny ones. Your breasts may be a little small and you have no butt either." Amy didn't know whether to be offended or not. She certainly knows that she doesn't have a luscious body like Rouge but neither does Blaze or Maria. "Your body is quite similar to that blonde hedgehog that came a week ago." Yep, that's definitely Maria. She's the only blonde hedgehog in town. "She picked out blue. Red always suits you though. Aha! I have the perfect outfit!"

(Half and hour later)

Amy speed walked out of the building with a mad blush. The outfit the worker chose was absolutely outrageous in the her opinion but as soon as Amy denied to take it, everyone in the store insisted that she took it! Amy's never been so embarrassed in her life. Not to mention those annoying flirts out there whistling and cheering that she got something from the store.

"Rose?" Amy literally cringed in her position and turned around only to be face to face to Shadow. His ruby eyes spotted the logo branded bag in Amy's hand and let out a smirk. "So you decided to take Maria's advice, hmm?" Indeed. It was all of Maria's idea that Amy seduces Sonic this way.  
" _Nani?_ How do you know?" There was no point in hiding the bag now.  
"She tells me everything." Oh how much Amy wanted to wipe that smug smile off of his face "It's a good idea though. Everyone, excluding the fox and rabbit is no longer a virgin except for you and Faker." Oh how she wished that wasn't true.

"You don't need to keep reminding me."  
"You better get a move on. In weather conditions like this, Faker tends to be in that isolated part of the woods. You could start your fun there." Amy's mood brightened. Sonic was close by.  
"I will not have any intruders right?" The last thing Amy wants is her experience to be recorded by one of her friends. It's too private and no one has the rights to intervene.  
"Luckily the press does not know the location of where the famous Faker and Amy Rose will have their first fuck." Way to go to put it bluntly.

"Hmmph, _sayonara Onii-San_." Amy turned away and headed towards the forest bag in hand. Shadow chuckled at her and skated off. Who knows what Amy's up to now?

"Now to find Sonic...I hope I don't scare him off..." Amy fidgeted with the bag. She looked around and sighed in relief since there's no one around. She could quickly change her normal clothing into...the sexy clothes. She gulped and fought away her fears as she thought of Maria's and Blaze's words.

 ** _"He's been waiting for this a long time and you both know it!"_**

 ** _"You need to show your little Sonikku what pleasures he's been missing."_**

 ** _"You guys have kissed so many times. Come on~"_**

 ** _"Perhaps you should show your sexy side Amy-Chan."_**

Amy shivered after putting the clothes on and stuffing her normal clothing in the bag. This better be worth it otherwise that's all that money gone to waste. Sexy clothing is very expensive.

~x~

Emerald orbs gazed at the sky above him and a small flower perched in his hand. Sonic sat up again with a bored expression. He felt empty yet he didn't know why. Maybe, he was a bit lonely. Everyone else was busy today- well he doesn't know about Amy. Speak of the devil...

Footsteps were heard making Sonic's ears twitch in acknowledgement. He recognised these footsteps yet something sounds off about them. He turned around only to freeze in his position and a visible trail of blood dripping down his noes.  
"Aiyaaa! AMY!" He jumped up abruptly at the girl in front of him. Amy put her bag down and sat by Sonic who couldn't stop staring at her. " _Doushite_...why are you dressed like that?" Amy was wearing a red maid uniform. A red sexy maid uniform completed with high heels and stockings. What happened to the cute little innocent Amy? Her breasts were half visible due to the net like frills and her thighs were exposed making her legs so much more slender and luscious. Her red underwear was in his view and he couldn't look away.

"I was working at the new job at the cafe." Amy replied nonchalantly before getting on her knees and stretching her arms. This of course was done on purpose since stretching lifted her dress up again revealing her red underwear in front of Sonic. The garment was transparent much to Sonic's inner subconscious' delight.  
" _Uso-Tsuki_..." Sonic wiped the blood away from his nose and looked away. Amy can't lie. She literally can't. Well, not to Sonic since he knows her, a lot! "Why are you here?"

Amy sat back down again and messed with the front of her dress revealing her round, juicy breasts a bit more.  
"I'm taking a break from work Sonic. I'm so tired." She leaned on his shoulder giving him a good view of her little 'twins'. He turned away in order to control his urges.  
'Don't look at her. Don't look at her. Don't look at her, Eeeep!' His trail of thoughts were interrupted as he felt heat rush to between his legs. The cause? Amy's hand was on his leg.

"Amy? What are you up to?" The only response he got was a sudden clash of her lips against his like raving fire devouring its prey. Sonic grunted and tried to pull back but since his guard was down, Amy managed to pin him down on the grass and straddle him. Her body tickled his as it teasingly hovered above his. She pulled away from the kiss to see a red faced Sonic.  
" _Senpai Hedgehoggu..._ let me please you." Amy purred and licked under his muzzle making him groan in pleasure. He's missed this. It's been years since he felt pleasure like this. Only this time, Amy's in charge.

"Amy... _yamarou_..." Sonic tried to get up only for his attempt to be futile as Amy nipped on one of his ear. This will be done her way and her way only.  
" _Iyada_...I've been waiting for this Sonic and so have you." She licked his chest and felt him shudder under her touch. She trailed her tongue back to his muzzle and towards his lips only to stop at right at the brim and pull away with a Cheshire like grin. "I've seen the way you look at me and the way you look at my other _assets_." Sonic gulped. "The way you squeeze my legs every time you save me..." She let go of one of his wrists so she could stroke his face "The way you stare at my breasts when I'm not in that red dress." Her fingers danced on his lips as he was entranced by her hypnotic eyes. His member was now visible and hardened, poking Amy's half concealed opening. "The way your eyes carry that tender look when you look at me." Her eyes were now looking at his and they were locked in a staring contest.

"And the way you kiss me..." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she parted his lips with hers letting her tongue dominate and turn Sonic on. No, to say a turn on was nothing compared to the wall of feelings that's building up in him. If only he was in charge, she'd be the _underneath_ him.

The sakura hedgie parted away and smirked slyly at the blue hedgehog who looked breathless. His wrists were now free as Amy reached for the zipper behind her back and pulled it down slightly. Her breasts were now in great view and how magnificent were they? They were for Sonic's eyes and Sonic's eyes only. His face reddened and he looked away.  
'I'm a modest hedgehog. I'm a modest hedgehog.' He repeated to himself.  
"And they say I'm the one who's _uke_. You can't even fight back without blushing." Amy was right indeed. Who knew that the blue blur himself could be so submissive at situations like these?

"You don't have to do this you know." Sonic's eyes were lowered in defeat. Amy ignored him and grabbed his hands put them on her breasts "AH! AMES!"  
"Play with them. If you won't let me please you then please me." That was a demand. Sonic let out a nervous chuckle and and averted his gaze from her. Amy let go of Sonic's hands but his fingers remained on her breasts. For her sake, he obeyed to her command and squeezed them making her gasp in delight.  
"Er! I didn't do it too hard right?" Sonic panicked. He didn't want to hurt her at all.  
"No no. Carry on." Amy bent down so that her boobs were in front of his face and closed her eyes. Sonic let out a deep sigh before massaging her breast again mentally noting how soft they were. Every squeeze, every pinch and every rub made her go crazy. Sonic felt some thing wet drip onto his throbbing member and he looked below Amy to see her fingers massaging her clit. He could help with that.

"I'm gonna try something Sonic. You're gonna love it." She turned her position around so that she was able to face his member while he was faced with her flower. "You've heard of this position right?"  
"Who doesn't know the crazy sixty-nine position?" Sonic cleared his throat. He got the message and slowly, even for someone fast like him, pulled her underwear down revealing her vagina.

Slender fingers fiddled with Sonic's organ making him gasp in pleasure. Oh such sweet feeling was pulsing in the mating weapon that determined his sex. Sonic decided he would return the favour by inserting his finger in Amy's flower, massaging it and making it wetter. Both of them sighed in sync and before he knew it, Amy spat some saliva on his member and began to give him the blow job.

"Aa-aah! Oh!" Sonic yelped involuntarily. As Amy did her job, Sonikku started to lick her opening. His inexperienced tongue teasing her clit and making her flower tender.

It wasn't long before Sonic pulled off Amy's dress and held her hips trying to eat her out even further. Amy's hands skillfully massaged his penis and sucked on it harder. She felt the member throb in her mouth so she pulled away before Sonic climaxed in her mouth. She was yet to orgasm though. There was only one way left. She turned around so she was facing Sonic again and her lips teased his with a brief brush as he panted. Sonic pulled her towards him with an embrace unexpectedly.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes. The three words she was hoping to hear has finally escaped his mouth. He loosened her grip which gave her a chance to give him a quick kiss.  
"I love you too, Sonikku." With a silent nod, she positioned herself on his member and carefully slid down with a little scream. Sonic held her hips with concern on his face as he saw a bit of blood trickling down from her opening to his member. The barrier is now broken. They're no longer virgin.

After a few minutes, Amy began to slide down again taking all of Sonic's length with a content gasp. Sonic sighed as a new sensation took place.  
"Amy..." He sighed out her name as she rode him faster and harder. Sonic's grip on her hips tightened and like a pair of experienced lovers, he directed Amy's hips up and down. The pleasure between the two was indescribably and they both felt like they were gonna burst.

Luckily, they were in the middle of the woods, otherwise the whole town would've probably heard them screaming in such ecstasy. Every grunt caused Amy to go on, every gasp caused Sonic to hold on. Amy climaxed first with a wail but her flower was then introduced to splash of cum entering inside of her as her lover ejaculated.

Finally, they were done, exhausted and tired. Amy got off of Sonic and laid by his side cuddling next to him for his warmth.  
"Next time," Sonic began and held her closer "You're _uke_." A flirtatious smile was present on his lips and he nuzzled her face. Before Amy could reply, a ring was heard from the bag.  
"I'm not getting that.." She lazily wrapped her leg around Sonic's. The phone then went to voice mail and a bunch of familiar voices were heard.

 **"AMY! AMY! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!"**

 **"Rose, did you at least buy protection?"**

 **"I told you to lend her some spare condoms you ECHITARD!"**

 **"Where am I suppose to get condoms from!?"**

 **"Miss Amy! Whatever you do, keep the baby,** _onegai_ **!"**

 **"Cream! We're the now the only virgins left!"**

 **"Since when did Cream know about all of this?"**

 **"WHY ISN'T SHE ANSWERING THE PHONE!?"**

 **"What if they're asleep Batgirl? Huh!"**

 **"No worries! I have the morning after pills!"**

 **"Maria! You're a life saver!"**

 **" _Iiiiiiiiiieeeeee!_ I WANNA SEE HER KIDS!"**

 **"What if we've just interrupted their love session?"**

 **"...oh fuck..."**

"Sonikku?" Amy looked at him with wide eyes.  
"If we have twins, we're naming them Blur and Bloom!" He answered with exaggerated tearful eyes. Amy squealed and hugged him with her legendary bear hug.  
"This is why I LOVE YOU! Mwa! Mwa!" She pecked him all over his face before kissing him square on the lips making him bark out in laughter.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINGG!**

 **YOU HAVE A NEW VOICEMAIL**

 **"AMY! SONIC!"**

 **"You keeping the child!?"**

 **"She might not even get pregnant anyways! What's the big deal?"**

 **"I shall be their Ultimate Uncle Shadow."**

 **"We must prepare for them."**

 **"I still think we're interrupting them."**

 **"IT'S NO USE!"**

* * *

~x~  
~~x~~  
~~~x~~~  
~~x~~  
~x~

* * *

Guys, please read and review...I think I was high when I wrote this...personally, I think my other story was better...One way, or another I'm gonna F U! IM GONNA F U FU FUG FUUFIFYFIYFLY!

Yep, I'm high for defo...ITS NO USE MOTHERFUCKERS XXD


End file.
